A German Regret Message
by Doctor Arlington
Summary: A German stands on the coast, holding a little glass bottle full of wishes, tears, and the slightest bit of regret. No pairings. Warning - Character Death mentioned. Companion fic to The Second Birthday of Prussia.


"_Hey, West!" A shout was heard from the young Germanic's brother, who ran up to him. "I just had an awesome idea! Do you want the awesome me to awesomely show you something?"_

_ "Ehm... sure, bruder,_(1)_" The child replied as the elder almost literally dragged him over to the river near their house._

_ The elder shoved a bottle, a roll of parchment, and a quill into his brother's hands and stood there expectantly._

_ "What am I supposed to do with it?" The younger brother inquired._

_ The elder sighed dramatically. "Here, West, let the awesomest person alive teach you."_

_ The elder then wrote something on a piece of parchment. "See, I'm writing a wish on this, and now I put it in this bottle." He said, shoving the parchment into the bottle but somehow not destroying it. "If it doesn't tip over, then your wish comes true! Isn't that so awesome?"_

_ "I guess." The Germanic said, trying to figure out what to write._

_ "Guess what I wished for, West."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I wished that you'll finally grow bigger and someday be as awesome as me!"_

_ The younger had to laugh at that. "But you're the awesomest person alive, how could I be that awesome?"_

_"Well, you see, Luddy, you have awesome Germanic blood, and you're part Prussian, so you've got to grow up and be awesome and put all those dummkophs_(2)_ like Austria and Hungary in their place!" _

* * *

A German man stands on the coast late at night, holding a glass bottle with a message addressed to a person he has not seen in days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

He, of course, is not the type to believe in these sort of things.

Glass bottles making wishes come true? Impossible.

But he is desperate.

He needs to ask this long-gone person, this person who does not exist, a question.

He needs to ask for forgiveness.

* * *

_"What are you wishing for, bruder, to be doing this every day?" The child asked, although he was not a child any more. He was, in fact, almost a teenager._

_ "For you to finally get bigger, like I told you to! You're still tiny!" The elder brother laughed, poking his brother in the forehead._

_ "I'm tall enough." The German teenager protested._

_ "Okay, okay, I'll awesomely tell you what I'm really wishing for. I want you to be happy and awesome and all that stuff forever, okay? Now don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm getting unawesomely soft!" The Prussian said._

_ "I'll be happy if you stay with me forever, Prussia. That, and stop talking about your awesomeness."_

_ "Kesesesesese_(3)_! That'll never happen!"_

* * *

The German stares out into the endless, deep blue sea, raging on without mind for anything.

Somehow, this reminds him of the person he has missed for so long.

He pushes this thought aside.

The German man places the bottle in the water, watching it be taken away by the endless, raging sea.

The bottle containing a wish, some tears, and the smallest hint of regret drifts away, away from the German, away from the country of Germany.

It does not tip over.

It does not break.

* * *

_There was a world meeting at a particular American's house, and the German was, to say the least, excited._

_ He did not usually get excited._

_ He also did not usually not see his brother for five long, long years._

_ He walked into the doors of the American's house, walking to the makeshift meeting room._

_ The German was so early that, somehow, no one was there. Not even the immature American._

_ He was either freakishly early or everyone was lazier than he expected._

_ Nations of all kinds flowed through the doors a good thirty minutes to an hour later, talking loudly about various things._

_ He was waiting for someone, waiting for a flash of white hair in the crowd._

_ But he did not see the flash of white hair, nor did he see the person he had been waiting a long, long five years to see again._

_ He walked up to a Russian who had almost tripped over a pile of nations who were fighting over something probably concerning something not related to the meeting whatsoever._

_ "Where is he?" He asked the Russian._

_ The Russian in question simply shrugged._

_ "I... am not sure. One day he was there, the next, he was gone. I have been attempting to locate him for a while. I am thinking that it would be safe to say that your brother is... gone." He said, attempting to put the fact of the Prussian's death lightly._

_ The German's eyes widened. "He's... he's dead?"_

_ "Da(4), I am thinking that he is. I will tell you if I find him, da?" The Russian said in response._

_ "Th-thank you, Russia." The Germanic stuttered, wandering over to his seat at the meeting table, which was not much more than a bunch of coffee tables hurriedly shoved together. _

_ A few minutes later, the German excused himself from the meeting._

* * *

He blinks away tears threatening to fall.

His brother would not want the German to cry about his death.

In fact, his brother would probably most prefer the German to stay strong and be 'awesome', as he calls it.

So the German stays as strong as possible, stays awesome, for his brother.

The lonely man watches the bottle with a dream and a wish in it drift away.

His stoic expression that has been on his face for a while fades away as a tear drips down his face, followed by another.

He cannot stop the sudden rush of tears.

He falls to his knees, his hands on his face, sobbing.

"Tut mir leid...(5)"

"Tut mir leid..."

"TUT MIR LEID!"

"Gott... b-bitte...(6)"

"It'd be nice if I could come back and teach you how to be awesome again, wouldn't it?" A voice echoed.

The German looks up, seeing a flash of white hair, the flash of white hair he had been looking for.

"J-ja(7)... I guess it would."

The tears stop, and the German smiles slightly.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a gun being dropped.

Someone hugged him.

"Dude... you seriously need to calm down," said the American who was holding him in a tight embrace.

The German man does not say anything, wiping a tear from his face as if he had just gotten sand in his eyes.

"C'mon, I'll help you up." The American proceeded to help the German stand.

"Thank you, America. Why are you here, by the way?"

"Oh, I was just stoppin' for a burger when I saw you crying and decided that I'd be a hero!"

* * *

Quite a long time later, a German stares at his paperwork, not knowing what it is or if he needs to complete it.

He is distracted, thinking about a man he has missed for days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

He sighs, not able to push the thoughts of this man from his head.

There is a polite knock on the door.

The loneliest man in all of Berlin, all of Germany, possibly all of the world turns towards the door, thinking. Could he have forgotten a meeting with his boss?

And then there is a loud, impatient pounding on the door.

"WEST, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, I'M HUNGRY!"

* * *

I had to.

Also, I have no idea why I had America be the Daughter of White. If you're wondering, Daughter of Green = Belarus.

I know, I know, it makes absolutely no sense.

At all.

As always, reviews and favorites are appreciated.

Flames will be used to heat Russia's pechka.

Brother in German.

Idiots/fools in German.

Prussia's laugh.

Yes in Russian.

I am sorry in German.

God, please in German.

Yes in German.


End file.
